luigismansion_darkmoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction
Welcome to the Introduction page of the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Wiki. This is the introduction in the game. If you're looking for another page, search it again. Beginning In the very beginning, you will see bats flying away from the screen, revealing a purplish and crystal Dark Moon. Then the camera will show a view of the entire Evershade Valley. The camera will zoom into the Gloomy Manor, the first mansion of the game. You will see the professor, E. Gadd, working on a gear mechanism in his lab. Meanwhile, a Greenie will appear behind him (attempting to scare the professor), and E. Gadd spots him, the camera will zoom out, revealing more Greenies studying or either messing around with machines. After that the camera goes out the window and looks up to the Dark Moon, with a familiar body-shaped creature approaches the Dark Moon. It makes a strange evil laughter, revealing it to be King Boo. Then he shoots a laser at the moon, making it shatter into 6 different pieces, and scattering them equally on all five mansions and the Bunker, including the Gloomy Manor. This causes an eerie fog to envelope the valley. This causes the ghosts, in the Lab, to transform from good to evil, making a mess in the lab. The professor then scrams away from the tantrum going on. Then the logo of the game appears. Middle The next scene takes place back at the Mushroom Kingdom, at the Bros. house. Luigi is just snoozing away when suddenly the screen fuzzes up, waking him up. Luigi gets off his chair and investigates. He tries to change the channel by turning a knob, only making the professor appear on the screen. Luigi gets scared and trips behind him, and backs away towards his chair and bumps his back, saying '' "Ow!" ''. The professor says that he needs Luigi's help because it was an emergency. '' "The ghosts have gone hostile!" '' Luigi gets up and gets surprised. But that ends when E. Gadd says he's preparing the Pixelator. Luigi begins to deny, but the professor does it anyway. He tries fleeing, but he got pixelated to the Bunker anyway. End After Luigi is pixelated, he lands on the floor buttocks first, and then the professor gives a greeting and says that their paths would cross again. Luigi keeps being in a tense mood. The professor begins to calm him down. Since it's been over a millennium since the original Luigi's Mansion, the professor asks the lad what he's been up to. Plus, he calls his brother, Mario, a 'daredevil brother'. The professor keeps his research on normal level. The professor shows Luigi the Dark Moon on a computer screen. '' "It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley" '' - Professor E. Gadd. He then explains that studying Evershade Valley ghosts was the best career he had in a while and that something snapped with the ghosts going hostile. He wants to find out why the ghosts freaked out and that the Dark Moon 'vanished'. If they don't do anything about it, the ghosts might terrorize the world and research will go to waste. Good news is: he found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby. Bad news is: he found out that the actual moon is BROKEN. Since it's been laserfied by King Boo's laser, he has an invention to clean up the fragment. After that, some of the fog clears up. But only enough fog clear for the Gloomy Manor level, including the Bunker. Since the game is all about catching ghosts, that's where Luigi comes in. After all that, the introduction comes to an end.